


team bonding

by skullage



Category: Block B
Genre: Bukkake, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 08:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10567581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skullage/pseuds/skullage
Summary: They don’t do this often anymore; with their conflicting schedules it’s hard to get all of them in a room at the same time unless it’s for an event, and Kyung’s missed this. He would never say out loud how much.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i am sorry kyung

With Minhyuk behind him, Jaehyo inside him, and the rest of the group around him, Kyung has never felt more safe. Minhyuk’s hands on Kyung’s hips keep him grounded as he rides Jaehyo and suckles at the head of Taeil’s cock while Jihoon, Yukwon and Jiho all wait their turn with their dicks in hand, and it’s nice, being adored this much, having all of their attention on him. They don’t do this often anymore; with their conflicting schedules it’s hard to get all of them in a room at the same time unless it’s for an event, and Kyung’s missed this. He would never say out loud how much.

Jiho stops stroking himself and comes up behind Taeil where he’s got one knee up on the bed, hand curling around the base of Taeil’s cock and Kyung sinks down to meet it, pulling back as Jiho starts up a rhythm that has Taeil leaning back into him. 

“Are you gonna come?” Jiho asks, in what he seems to assume is a sexy voice. It’s sexier than Taeil’s “yeah, keep doing that,” and the groan he lets out when Jiho sinks his teeth into his shoulder. To Kyung’s left, Yukwon and Jihoon have swapped, hands on each other’s dicks as if they’re two college guys watching porn on Jihoon’s laptop like he and Kyung used to do before they progressed to this. Kyung wants to see them kiss but they rarely do. He waits for Taeil to come on him, thick ropes strung onto his cheek at Jiho’s urging, spilling down his jaw and onto his shoulder, before he takes Jihoon into his mouth. He closes his eyes this time, just focusing on the sensations, Jihoon’s thickness and weight, the taste of him, the sharp jolt of pleasure when Minhyuk lifts him up slightly with an arm around his hips only to pull him back down onto Jaehyo’s cock. It’s easier when he’s being fucked by Jaehyo or Jiho; they learned the hard way Kyung gets overwhelmed when he’s riding Jihoon or Minhyuk, and then it’s no fun for anyone. But this setup, this is good. 

Sometimes it feels like they’re going off the rails, trapped in their own little world, and he imagines the seven of them on an island alone, thinks about how quickly it devolved into this. Jihoon pushes in until he hits the back of Kyung’s throat, which doesn’t take long, except with how slow he’s going for Kyung’s benefit, careful not to choke him. Someone’s hand, probably Yukwon’s, brushes along Kyung’s cheek and smears the come there, pressing into the bulge of Jihoon’s cock. Aside from Minhyuk and Jaehyo’s hands on his thighs no one’s touched him, and that’s good, too, saves him from spending too much thought on himself when there’s so many other people to focus on. A hand comes up to cradle his chin and Kyung knows it’s Jiho even before he hears him say, “Kyungie, it’s my turn.”

Kyung’s tempted to ignore him and keep going on Jihoon but Jiho is insistent, huffing and tightening his grip, so Kyung pulls off of Jihoon just to shut Jiho up. “You two should do each other,” Kyung says, motioning to where Jihoon is still jacking Yukwon off, and Jihoon blushes. He’d like to see Yukwon fucking Jihoon; Yukwon’s fit, he’s in prime condition to push Jihoon around, and Kyung knows from talking to everyone else and the look on Jiho’s face now that they’d all like it, too. Kyung takes in the sight of Yukwon that he rarely gets to see, his toned muscles, his thick thighs, before he turns back to Jiho with an eyeroll and takes him into his mouth. 

It doesn’t take much of Jiho thrusting in for him to come, pulling back out just to paint Kyung’s mouth and chin. His come is more translucent and a thinner texture than Taeil’s, but Kyung laps it up, keeps his mouth open for the last drops that Jiho taps onto Kyung’s waiting tongue. 

He feels hands grip his thighs and looks down. Jaehyo beneath him is such a pretty picture, his hair swept back from his forehead onto the pillow, his chest gleaming with sweat. He smiles up at Kyung, and Kyung smiles back, starts to pick up his rhythm, bouncing on Jaehyo’s dick until Jaehyo’s coming, too, filling Kyung up until his come spills out of him and down Kyung’s thighs. Kyung relishes the feeling, the filthiness of it, all of their focus on him. Together Jaehyo and Minhyuk lift him up until Jaehyo slides out and Kyung kneels up on the bed. He feels the loss, but they’ll make it worth his while. They always do. 

Minhyuk starts kissing the back of his neck and his shoulders and Jaehyo sits up to join him in lavishing him with attention that he soaks up, leaving saliva trails and teeth indents, marking his body up. It’s almost enough to make up for the loss of Jaehyo’s cock and the need to be filled again.

“You’re doing so well,” Minhyuk says, sliding his hands across Kyung’s chest. “You look so hot, fuck, taking all that come.”

“Do you want a turn?” He leans back into the warmth of Minhyuk’s chest. His skin is already growing tacky with the amount of drying come, but he loves it. “You should fuck me, hyung.” He’s desperate for Minhyuk to fuck him, to feel Minhyuk’s thick cock inside him, even though he knows he’ll get overstimulated. 

“In a minute,” Minhyuk says, placing a kiss behind his ear. It’s a sweet gesture that goes a long way. Minhyuk always seems to know what’s best for Kyung. 

“Someone better fuck me soon,” Kyung says, hearing the needy whine in his own voice. “Or I’m going to be mad.” Instead he gets Minhyuk’s hands pulling Kyung’s own behind his back, Jiho climbing onto the bed beside Minhyuk to help, and he groans at that, wishes he’d thought to bring a tie or something to bind them with. 

He turns to see Jihoon has wrapped his hand around both his and Yukwon’s dicks, not an easy thing to do, and they’re close enough to be breathing the same air, a hair’s width away from kissing. Yukwon nuzzles his head into Jihoon’s cheek, a soft gesture, both of them breathing heavy. Kyung leans forward as much as Minhyuk lets him to put his mouth on both of them at the same time, licking at the heads of their cocks, trying to fit his mouth around both of them. It’s not easy but he manages, listening to their twin choked moans, loving the way Yukwon grabs a fistful of Kyung’s hair to keep him there. They always seem to know each other better than each one knows themselves, and through trial and error and coaching they figured this out, how to do it right, how to make sure everyone enjoys himself. Aside from performing, it’s Kyung’s favorite thing to do with them. 

Jihoon comes first, without even touching himself this time, coming into Kyung’s open mouth and spilling onto Yukwon’s dick, mingling with Yukwon’s precome, getting him wetter and messier. Kyung waits until Jihoon is milked dry before he focuses all his attention on Yukwon, taking him in as far as he can go, which is almost down to the hilt. Yukwon pushes him off after a minute to start stroking himself, and Kyung knows him well enough to know when he’s going to come, closes his eyes and waits for Yukwon to unload on his face, feeling it hit his eyebrows, dripping down his eyes and the bridge of his nose. The rest has gone tacky, drying on his skin, uncomfortable in the best way.

“Was that good for you?” Jiho whispers into Kyung’s ear, letting Kyung’s hands go, and Kyung nods, gasps out, “Yeah, fuck, so good,” not at all surprised when he feels someone’s, Minhyuk’s probably, lube slicked cock pressing into him, hands pushing his face down into Jaehyo’s chest. He’s overstimulated and it doesn’t take much more for him to come like that, his body shaking it out, a hand on his cock, held down and pounded into, a tongue licking the come off his face, and feeling like they’ve finally gone feral this time.

**Author's Note:**

> henlo i am on [twitter](http://twitter.com/skvllage)


End file.
